Takao's Behavior
by autumn howls
Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal Takao Kazunari? Yang jualan cireng sama bala-bala di pujasera itu, kan?—Bukan. Yang jualan bajigur keliling tiap sore itu, lho. Yah, intinya cerita ini menyuil(?) sedikit dari kelakuan aneh anak itu. Simak ceritanya.


**Disclaimer**: i don't own anything including the cover but the plot of this fucking story is mine muahahaha

**Warn!** nyleneh/absurd/ambigu/bahasa agak kasar/sedikit menyinggung fandom sebelah/maybe it's PWP (Plot? What is the fucking Plot)/typos/dan astaga nggak lucu dan maksa. saya lagi ngejayus mampus—ukh!

**Midorima Shintaro/Takao Kazunari**

**Takao's Behavior**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Absurd.<p>

Satu kata itu bisa mewakili semua tingkah lakunya itu bocah—bocah? Masa masih pantas dipanggil bocah? Orang udah bangkotan gitu. Ya, pokoknya Takao itu ya gitu.

Jumat sore, sekolah sudah agak sepi. Masih ada anak-anak ekskul yang melakukan kegiatan mereka. Yang padsu ya latihan vokal meski yang terdengar hanya jeritan pilu. Yang KIR ya—emm… ngapain, ya? Diskusi tentang sebuah berita terkini seputar sekolah kali. Yang theater ya latihan mimik-vokal-dan segala kagilaan ranah acting dan jagat hiburan. Yang klub sepak bola ya main bola—masa mau main bekel kan nggak nyambung meski sama-sama ada bolanya. Yang remas ya bersih-bersih masjid, ngaji, musyawaroh mengenai infaq tadi pagi. Yang OSIS ya rapat meski lebih sering nonton film daripada rapat ngerumusin proposal di sekret. Dan satu lagi—klub basket juga ikut memeriahkan suasana tadi.

Iya tadi.

_Gymnasium_ sudah agak sepi dibandingkan detik-detik sebelumnya. Teriakan Miyaji yang minta nanas, jeritan Kimura yang lihat kecoa, suara tawa Takao yang mengerikan tapi unyu, Midorima yang ngamuk-ngamuk diganggu Takao mulu, dan bantingan papan oleh Otsubo yang bête sama anak-anak asuhnya. Nggak ada yang bener semua.

Seperti biasa, tersisa Midorima dan Takao saja yang masih betah di _gym_. Aslinya juga karena mereka dapet piket ngeberesin semua kekacauan yang ada. (Tiap hari piket mulu? Wah, Otsubo nggak bener nih ngatur jadwalnya. _No play!_).

Terlihat dua anak manusia beda warna rambut dan kulit—apalagi tinggi badan—tengah mengepel lantai _gym_. Lebih tepatnya cuma Midorima yang ngepel, Takao kerjaannya nyanyi-nyanyi doang di atas _bench_ pakai mop yang ia anggap sebagai _michrophone_.

Lagunya juga itu-itu mulu. Mulai dari Catal Rhythm, F.O.V yang isinya cuma Takao narsis, dan Ace-sama ni Banzai yang diplesetin liriknya bikin Midorima yang dengerin merona sampai ke kuping-kuping.

"Kita tidak dibayar untuk menyelesaikan ini sampai malam, Bakao."

Suara om-om Midorima menggema. Dia maju mundur (ngepel) sambil menatap Takao tajam setajam silet bergambar gunung di bungkusnya.

Takao berhenti nyanyi. Dia membalas Midorima dengan tatapan _bedroom eye_ (_dafuq!_). "Tapi Shin-chan, kita memang tidak dibayar."

"Tepat sekali." Sahut Midorima sambil mendengus banteng. Dia membetulkan letak kacamata yang melorot karena hidungnya tiba-tiba jadi pesek—nggak ding, karena keringat yang mengalir deras sampai netes-netes ke lantai. (Jadi, intinya Midorima ngepel tetesan keringatnya sendiri daritadi gitu?). Begitulah.

"Cepat selesaikan apa yang kau mulai, Takao. Hari ini Cancer tidak boleh pulang malam-malam nodayo."

Takao melompat turun dari _bench_. Ia berjalan mendekati Midorima. "Tapi aku belum memulai apa-apa, Shin-ch—"

"JANGAN INJAK ITU, _BAKA_. SUDAH AKU PEL. LEWAT SANA!" Amukan Midorima memotong ucapan Takao. Dia menusuk-nusuk perut Takao dengan ujung mop guna menyingkirkan sang _partner_ dari wilayah tutorialnya. (Sebelum dipel, Midorima sudah mengencingi daerah itu terlebih dahulu. Genius.)

"Cih, Shin-chan kayak mama-mama saja. Kan sepatuku nggak kotor padahal." Takao menggerutu setelah menepis tusukan(?) Midorima dan berjalan ke arah lain yang direkomendasikan.

"Bohong nodayo. Aku lihat kamu menginjak tai kuda tadi di lapangan luar."

"Tapi sekolah kita tidak punya kuda, Shin-chan. Jangan kamu sama-samakan Shutoku dengan Rakuzan dong. Ekskulnya punya ekskul pacuan kuda. Kita kan tidak seeksklusif itu."

Midorima menghela nafas. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum melirik Takao yang malah ngejogrok di pinggir _gym_ dekat pintu. Dia ngupil—sudah dapat empat.

"Sedang apa kamu disana? Bantu aku. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu nodayo."

"Memangnya kenapa? Shin-chan takut hantu kalau pulang malam-malam?" Dia melempar biji hasil dari sisa-sisa yang tidak diinginkan di hidungnya ke udara, masuk melewati ring, dan jatuh dekat kaki Midorima. ("KUMAAAN! TAKAO _TEME_ KAU JOROK _TO THE HELL!_ _F*CK!_"). Takao bersorak-sorai melihat _long-range shot_-nya.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas terakhir dan selesai dari _shock_-nya, Midorima mendorong kacamata lalu kembali mengepel lantai yang sudah tersisa sedikit.

"Bukan takut hantu nodayo. Nanti aku dikunciin pintu. Shintako (adeknya) reseh banget mulai kemarin lusa." Tanpa sadar Midorima mulai curhat. Takao duduk bersila sambil mengelapkan kelingkingnya ke tembok.

"Bukannya aku tidak punya akal lain untuk masuk, rumah tetangga sebelah lagi renovasi. Jadi tidak ada panjatan untuk masuk lewat jendela kamar nanodayo."

"Jadi itu cara Shin-chan masuk rumah tiap pulang malam?" tanya Takao yang antara kepo, tertarik, dan kasihan pada sang _partner_.

"Kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu nodayo. Aku adalah orang yang selalu berusaha." Sahut Midorima yang nampak tidak terima. Padahal pertanyaan Takao simpel saja, tapi nadanya itu lho. _Ngenyek_.

Takao berdiri. Kakinya agak kesemutan, jadi dia bersandar pada tembok. Maunya bersandar di hati Midorima, tapi takut ditempeleng jadi tidak jadi.

"Kalau Shin-chan tidak punya naungan, aku siap menaungi Shin-chan." Dia mulai _flirting_. Takao membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar. "Ayo, sini, Shin-chan. Aku akan menaungimu dengan cintaku yang tulus murni mumumumu—mph!"

Midorima melempar mopnya dan tepat mencium wajah Takao yang lagi manyun minta sebuah _kiss_. "Mati kau!"

Mana bisa mati kalau cuma dilempar mop. Bodo ada ini orang, ya? Tapi harap maklum lah, Midorima Shintarō bukanlah Murasakibara Atsushi yang bisa merobohkan ring basket dengan kekuatan godzillanya. Dia hanyalah seorang peri kecil yang penuh cinta kasih. Lagipula dia adalah seorang petarung jarak jauh yang cuma kalap saja waktu ngelawan Kiyoshi Teppei yang mau nge-_dunk_ waktu itu. Te-he.

"Puih! Shin-chan jahat! Aku dikasih cium mop masa. Aku kan maunya sama kamu." Omel Takao setelah membumihanguskan mop kampret yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya tadi. Hancur sudah hidup Takao. Keinginannya untuk memberikan bibir suci pertamanya pada orang tercinta harus musnah di tangan mop jahanam. Dasar mop hidung belang!

Tidak ada sahutan dari yang bersangkutan. Midorima sudah lenyap ditelan gelapnya ruang peralatan. Takao mendengus geli membayangkan wajah imut(?) Midorima yang memerah malu karena dia. Hanya dia—Takao Kazunari—yang bisa membuat Midorima Shintarō bersemu pelangi. (Pede!)

Mata kelabunya beralih ke seluruh lapangan yang sudah kinclong hasil kerja kerasnya. Dan tentu saja _statement_ barusan tidak bisa dipertanggungjawabkan kebenarannya.

"Eh?"

Mata Takao terbelalak lebar dan sangat lebar bagai landasan pacu pesawat. Dia melihat seonggok handuk putih di sisi lapangan. Takao menghampiri korban, mengevakuasinya dan melakukan otopsi.

"Apa? Apa ini punya Shin-chan?" Dia mencium handuk terlantar yang sedikit basah itu. Cium. Hirup. Cium. Hirup. Cium. Hirup.

"Whoaaah, bukan main. Ini baunya Shin-chan." Pipi Takao merona saking bahagianya. Matanya sayu berbinar. Dia kembali menciumi handuk yang ia klaim milik Midorima itu.

"Ahh~ benar-benar handuk Shin-chan. Hmm… akhirnya~" Dia terus menghirup dalam-dalam aroma (yang tidak bisa saya bayangkan betapa memabukkannya) itu.

"Ya ampun… i-ini sungguh—ukh! Ohh~ _Mandom_." Takao makin menggila. Dia mendesah saking nikmatnya.

"_MONSIEUR SAVARIN!_" Tiba-tiba dia berteriak penuh arti. Takao klimaks. Bola matanya berputar hingga putihnya saja yang terlihat.

"Benar-benar berada dalam lokasi _maestoso_, Shin-chan yang mencapai _crescendo_, sampai aku akhirnya… _FORTISSIMO!_ Ukh! Ohh… Shin-chan~"

Sekarang Takao malah terlihat seperti _ghoul_ homo maniak _ghoul_ mata satu.

"Yahooo~!" Takao berlari kesana-kemari membawa handuk Midorima tanpa menyadari yang punya handuk sudah bangkit dari kegelapan ruang peralatan.

"T-Takao?" Midorima berkata lirih. Dia agak ngeri melihat sang _partner_ sudah seperti maniak membawa-bawa handuknya dengan wajah super mesum mampus.

Takao berlari, dia melompat-lompat seperti kutu anjing. "Handuk Shin-chaaaaan~"

Gubrak.

Dia kesandung kakinya sendiri. Alih-alih bangun, Takao malah _headstand_ kemudian koprol. "Wohoooo~ milikku!"

Setelah koprol sampai mematahkan tulang belakang, dia malah kayang ekstrim seekstrim-ekstrimnya dengan dalih bahwa kelenturan tubuhnya makin meningkat tajam.

Padahal kan tulangnya patah :'(

"Mimpi apa aku tadi malam? I-ini…" Dan kembali berdiri tegap setelah melakukan _handstand_ dan kembali mematahkan tulang hasta sebelumnya. "—ini keajaiban!"

Takao mengangkat handuk Midorima ke udara. Dengan senyum lebar kegirangan, dia berteriak,

"Ini milikku. Iya. Milikku. INI MILIKKU. SHIN-CHAN MILIKKU MUAHAHAHA—"

Sret.

"Dalam mimpimu, Bakao."

Lenyap sudah handuk putih yang jatuh dari surga itu dari tangannya. Direbut oleh sang bidadari pemilik handuk yang menyadari bahwa handuknya telah dicuri oleh perjaka ngenes. Untung saja dia tidak mendapat konsekuensi untuk menikah dengan si perjaka ngenes tersebut. Tuhan masih menyayanginya.

Midorima yang sudah empet banget sama tingkah dan kalimat-kalimat ambigu Takao, akhirnya merampas handuk malangnya dari tangan berlumur dosa sang _partner_.

Lalu dia pergi.

Takao masih tertawa pada tangan kosongnya di udara. "—hahah. Iya. Dalam mimpiku."

Setelah sadar benar.

"Shin-chan, kok kamu tahu aku mimpiin kamu!? Aku selalu mimpiin kamu lho—ah, jadi itu beneran kamu? Shin-chan datang ke dalam mimpiku? Shin-chan bela-belain nggak tidur cuma buat menghidupkan mimpiku yang mati? Ohh—oi, Shin-chan, _matte_ aku! Shin-chan, Shin-chaaaan~!"

"Berisik, Takao. Suaramu nyepam!"

.

.

.

**_The End._**

—dengan sangat tidak elit.

* * *

><p>Note: <em>halo saya ngegaring lagi dengan fanfic midotaka yang tak kalah garing (aslinya modus biar ada yang komen, "nggak garing kok, ini lucu banget." cih, tipikal banget. nggak kok tapi. saya bukan pemodus macam begituan. saya sudah jauh melampaui tahapan modus pada level seperti.<em>

_yah, aslinya terinspirasi dari sebuah art di zerochanyeoldotnet._

_udah sih, gitu aja._

_yaudah lah._

_sampai jumpa lagi._

_salam midotaka. kibarkan bendera slank dan OI!_

_oleoleoleoleole~_


End file.
